digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hououmon
Hououmon is an Animal Digimon. It is a holy Digimon that possesses four wings that shine gold. It is the head of all Bird Digimon, and is said to be the one that presides over Holy-species Digimon. While Magnadramon is the ultimate form of Beast Digimon, Hououmon is the ultimate form of Bird Digimon. It wears Holy Rings around its ankles, and it is understood that the power possessed by Hououmon is unfathomable. Attacks *'Starlight Explosion'This attack is named "Crimson Flame" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, "Star-Light Explosion" on Bo-94, and "S-Explosion" in Digimon Links.: Solemnly flaps its four wings, causing it to rain golden grains that are said to purify all of the wickedness of those who suffer this technique. *'Crimson Flare'This attack is named "Crimson Flame" on Bo-94, Digimon World 2, Digimon World 3, Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and Digimon World Championship.: Destroys evil with a purifying flame. *'Life Force': Absorbs the enemy's HP using a strange power. * : Attacks ferociously from the sky. *'Mach Wing': Uses its fiery body to tackle the enemy. *'Flaming Wing': Tackles the enemy from the sky. *'Sharped Hooked Claws' *'Flaming Wings' Design Etymologies ;Hououmon (ホウオウモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English''Digimon Tamers'' media. * . ;Phoenixmon Name used in the American English version of Digimon Adventure tri. and some other American English materials. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Tamers A Hououmon is among the Mega Digimon who appear to help the Digimon Sovereigns fight the D-Reaper. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon World Data Squad Phoenixmon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked Garudamon. *250 DEX. *Defeated 15 Wind Guardians Digimon. *Defeated 10 Virus Busters Digimon. *Defeated 5 Mega level Digimon. *Attacked 50 times. *Level 35. *Walked 4000 steps. *Opened 30 treasure chests. Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon World Phoenixmon is an Ultimate-level Vaccine Digimon that is active from 4 AM to 7 PM. It can digivolve from Airdramon, Angemon, Birdramon, Kokatorimon, or Unimon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. In order to digivolve to Phoenixmon, your Digimon must meet any three of the following requirements: have at least 4000 HP, 4000 MP, 400 Speed, and 600 Brain, have a maximum of 3 care mistakes, have 25-35 Weight, or meet either of the bonus conditions, which are having 100% discipline, winning 0 battles, and knowing at least 40 techniques. The Red Ruby can also be used to digivolve any Champion Digimon to Phoenixmon. There is a 10% chance that a Kokatorimon will digivolve to Hououmon if it dies in battle or passes out due to sickness. Digimon World 2 Phoenixmon digivolves from Raidramon, AeroVeedramon and Garudamon. Her speciality is Nature and her special assist, Crimson Flare, allows to revive KO'd ally Digimon in battle. Digimon Digital Card Battle Phoenixmon is the second opponent in Flame City's Battle Arena. She uses the "Big Red Sky" Deck. The Phoenixmon card is #003 and is an Ultimate level Fire-type card with 1320 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Crimson Flame": inflicts 750 damage. * "Crimson Flare": inflicts 560 damage. * "Life Force": inflicts 200 damage, and recovers HP equal to the damage inflicted. Its support effect is "Digimon KO'd in battle revives with 500 HP. Battle is still lost." Digimon World 3 Phoenixmon is obtainable by raising any partner Digimon's Rosemon form to lvl. 99. It's the only playable digimon with only healing techniques. Its special technique revives all fallen partner digimons and fully heals them, but doesn't affect any living partner digimon. Its also available through the DNA Digivolution of Taomon and MagnaAngemon as well, using a technique that restores player's partner digimons to their best condition (in PAL version, all allies have their defense increased). Phoenixmon is also available as a Red Mega Card with 49/48. Digimon World Re:Digitize Hououmon digivolves from Garudamon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Hououmon digivolves from Garudamon and Taomon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A Phoenixmon in Infinite Cauldron Core 01 somehow found itself there, unaware of how it had come to be there. Phoenixmon states that the balance of the Digital World had been compromised by the the appearance of all the Humans so comes to the conclusion that it would need to get rid of all the humans to return it back to normal. The stated that not all humans are evil, so Phoenixmon fights the Hero so that the Hero could prove that they were not evil. After being defeated Phoenixmon decides that the Hero is indeed a force of good, but that they could turn evil at any time, so joins the City so that they can keep an eye on the Hero and deal with them should they ever turn evil. Phoenixmon joins the museum and gives the Hero rewards based on how many cards they have collected. Phoenixmon is a Air Vaccine type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from Garudamon, Taomon (Silver), and Agunimon, and can DNA Digivolve to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode with Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World DS Phoenixmon digivolves from Garudamon if above Lv. 39+ and Bird EXP 10000+. Phoenixmon also appears at the Sky Palace. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Phoenixmon is #306, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 325 HP, 352 MP, 171 Attack, 141 Defense, 167 Spirit, 141 Speed, and 80 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Nimbus, Flame Aura, and HealingWave traits. It dwells in the Highlight Haven. Phoenixmon digivolves from Deramon. In order to digivolve to Phoenixmon, your Digimon must be at least level 52, with 11,000 Holy experience and 11,000 Bird experience. Phoenixmon can be hatched from the Rainbow Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Hououmon is #207, and is a Mega-level, MP-type, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Earth elements and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Death Barrier, Dodge Dance, 7 Lucky Gods, and Healing Wave traits, and has the special skill Ice Melt. It dwells in the Task Canyon. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Hououmon. Hououmon digivolves from Garudamon and can digivolve into Zhuqiaomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Hououmon, your Digimon must be at least level 43 with 150 attack, 170 speed, and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived Hououmon. It can be hatched from the Rainbow DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Hououmon DigiFuses from Garudamon, Parrotmon, Sinduramon, and Butenmon, and can DigiFuse to Zhuqiaomon with Chronomon Holy Mode, ShineGreymon, and Birdramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Hououmon is a Fire Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Garudamon, Silphymon, and Piximon. Its special attack is Starlight Explosion and its support skill is Phoenix Feathers, which prevents instant death. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Hououmon is #284 and is a Fire Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Garudamon, Silphymon, and Piximon. Its special attack is Starlight Explosion and its support skill is Phoenix Feathers, which prevents instant death. Digimon World Championship Phoenixmon digivolves from Angewomon, MagnaAngemon, or Garudamon with 40 Bird AP and 1 egg revert. It can also digivolve from Crowmon. Digimon Battle Hououmon digivolves from Garudamon. Digimon Masters Phoenixmon digivolves from both Silphymon and Garudamon at level 41. The Silphymon version can digivolve to Varodurumon at level 65 with the Holy Wing, whilst the Garudamon version can digivolve to Ornismon at level 65 with the Ornis Wing. Phoenixmon can be ridden. Digimon Soul Chaser Hououmon digivolves from Garudamon. Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon Heroes! Hououmon digivolves from Garudamon and can digivolve to Zhuqiaomon. Digimon Links Phoenixmon digivolves from Garudamon, Silphymon, and Taomon. Digimon ReArise Phoenixmon may digivolve from Garudamon. Notes and references